


This, I'm Good At

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: But smut with some feels, F/F, Kadena, Light Smut, NSFW, OT3, Smut, i guess it's just smut at this point, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Technically there is no explicit storyline, but a little bit about Kat and Adena's progressing relationship is woven into each sex filled chapter.CH 6 edited and improved on 10/31 for anyone who already read it.





	1. This, I'm good at

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Coco in my imaginings for this. They were both single when they met and Adena never went to Paris.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat knows what she wants and goes for it.

Kat has lost track of time, her intention to make it home at a decent hour gone. How can she focus on anything other than the feeling of Adena’s lips against hers or how Adena’s tongue makes it way into her mouth, driving her crazy with lust. 

She wants more of Adena, wants her closer. Kat begins to move her hand from it’s place on Adena’s thigh further up until she’s making Adena’s shirt ride up. Kat’s hand is touching Adena’s bare skin and as she leans into Adena to deepen their kiss she begins to move her hand further up, taking more of the shirt with her. Adena pulls away from the kiss, resting her forehead against Kat’s, breathing heavily. “Kat, I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” 

Kat pulls her hand back from Adena’s waist. She finds Adena’s hand and intertwines their fingers. Kat leans in again, pressing her lips against Adena’s less intensely than before, but still full of passion. Kat’s not sure when she made the decision, but she knew what she wanted tonight. 

“Feelings made me uncomfortable . . . this,” Kat’s eyes rake over Adena’s body , “this is what I’m good at.”

Kat stands from the sofa and begins to walk to Adena’s bed loosening their handhold until she completely lets go and Adena’s hand falls down. She can feel Adena’s gaze on her as she continues walking away, pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor. When Kat reaches the bed, she keeps her back to Adena, knowing that she’s still watching. Kat unbuttons her pants and begins to pull them off when she hears Adena softly approaching. Adena places her hands on Kat’s hips, pulling their bodies together. Then she places a gentle kiss on Kat’s shoulder blade. The kiss sends chills down Kat’s back. She wants those lips on every inch of her body. Not tonight, though. Tonight, Kat wants to be in control 

Kat turns to face Adena, kissing her as she continues her previous efforts to remove Adena’s top. With each button she undoes, she’s able to feel more of Adena’s skin. It isn’t until she’s reached the last button that Kat pulls away from Adena to look at her fully. Kat feels as though she’s going to stop breathing. Adena is standing before her with her shirt open, exposing a light blue lace bra against her beautiful skin. Kat’s hands go up Adena’s side and then to her shoulders helping the shirt fall to the floor. Kat steps forward, forcing Adena to step backwards until she hits the edge of the bed. 

Adena sits and stares up at Kat, waiting for her next move. Kat used to find eye contact during these moments unbearable, too intimate. But she loves the feelings Adena’s gaze causes within her. It’s intense and makes her feel wanted. 

Kat leans down and places a soft kiss at the base of Adena’s jaw, then another at the top of her neck. Kat continues kissing along Adena’s neck, using her hands to spread Adena’s thighs to allow her to kneel between them. Adena wraps her arms around Kat’s neck, placing gentle squeezes on Kat’s shoulders when Kat’s lips make their way to her chest. Kat kisses slowly, sensually from the tops of Adena’s breasts to her stomach, using the pressure of her hand on Adena's waist to ask that she lay back; and she does. 

As Kat kisses below Adena’s bellybutton, she works to remove her jeans. As the jeans come down, Kat’s brings her lips to one of Adena’s thighs. Kat hears a sharp inhale from Adena before she realizes that Adena is sitting up and pulling Kat’s face to hers. Adena’s kiss asks for reassurance that this is what Kat wants because Adena definitely wants it. Kat pours her assurances into the kiss as she moves forward so that they can both lie on the bed fully. 

Their bodies are flush against one another and Kat feels on fire. She’s back to kissing Adena with the intensity of their kisses on the sofa. She finds herself rocking into Adena’s body along with the rhythm of her kisses and she needs to touch more of her. Kat reaches down to Adena’s hip, right above the hem of her underwear and squeezes. Adena moans into Kat’s mouth when she does this. Kat exhales at the sound, watching Adena lean her head back as they continue to move against each other. She needs more, Kat needs to hear more, needs to cause more of those sounds. 

Kat adjusts her position to allow her hand into Adena’s underwear. She moves her fingers along Adena, gathering lubrication before she slips one finger inside of her. Kat had been watching lesbian porn as research, but in this moment she finds that it was completely unnecessary. It’s like her body knows what to do, knows what Kat wants, and what Adena wants - it feels so natural. She adds another finger, moving in an out of Adena rhythmically. Kat can hear little sounds from Adena as she continues to rock into her, as she kisses her neck sloppily. Soft exhales, light humming, it all sounds amazing to Kat’s ears. Each sound makes the ache in her own body grow and when Adena lets out an “uuunf” and breathy “yes”, Kat can’t hold back anymore.

“Touch me,” she tells Adena. Adena looks at Kat, her eyes full of desire, kissing her as her hand finds Kat’s underwear. Kat speeds up her movements against Adena knowing that she’ll be coming almost as soon as Adena touches her. Adena moves her fingers along Kat gently before focusing on Kat’s clit. Adena works up to matching Kat’s speed. 

Kat is more vocal than Adena. While Adena’s sounds are primarily breaths and moans, Kat yells out “fuuuuck” “yes” and ultimately “Adena” as they both reach their climax. 

Kat collapses on Adena after her orgasm dies down. “Wow” she breathes heavily “just wow.”

Kat kisses Adena’s shoulder, trying to steady her breathing. Watching Adena’s body rise and fall, as she too is clearly trying to catch her breath. 

“You were right.”

“Hmm?” Kat asks wordlessly.  
“You are good at this,” Adena answers.

Kat looks up at Adena with a smile and then kisses her, glad to have provided Adena with as much enjoyment as Adena provided her.


	2. Kiss Me All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for you asking for a sequel. I mean, I already had the sequel in my mind, but your requests encouraged me to move it onto "paper". This is Adena placing kisses all over Kat's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired of re-reading this for any errors, and I wanted to post this before I'm too busy with work this week, so if there are any errors . . . ooops?

Adena stopped watching the television show a few minutes ago, her focus having shifted to Kat’s arms holding her. She gently ghosts her fingertips over Kat’s forearms, feeling the soft skin there. She brings Kat’s hand up to her lips and she places a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist. She can’t focus on the TV anymore, her mind consumed with the feeling of Kat’s body behind her. Adena returns to dancing her fingertips across Kat’s arms, hoping this will be enough contact to keep her occupied until the show is over. But then Kat leans forward and kisses Adena’s jaw, by the base of her ear. Adena’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation of Kat’s soft lips. Screw the tv show, Adena decides, turning in Kat’s arms so they’re face to face. 

Adena wraps her arms around Kat’s neck and notices the smirk on Kat’s face. She’s clearly enjoying the fact that Adena can’t focus when they’re this close. Adena leans in for a kiss and feels Kat’s smirk fade away as she moves her lips against Kat’s. Adena moves her tongue against Kat’s upper lip gently before moving into her mouth, rocking forward into Kat. Kat’s hands travel down to the small of Adena’s back, where she applies pressure, trying to pull Adena further into her. 

“Uuuh,” Kat groans, when she feels Adena pulling away from her. 

Adena gives Kat a peck before standing up from the sofa. “Come to bed,” she tells Kat and walks away. Kat quickly follows after Adena, biting her lip, loving when Adena gets this assertive. 

She makes her way on to the bed, and Adena straddles her, slightly hovering above her. Adena places a firm grip on the back of Kat’s neck as she kisses her. Kat slowly works her hands up from Adena’s knees, up her thighs, and then to her waist. Kat squeezes Adena before using her hands to further the pressure Adena’s rocking already creates. 

Adena stops moving suddenly and pulls away again. Adena looks into Kat’s eyes and sees her frustration. “Take off your shirt,” Adena tells her. Kat readily complies, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it aside. Kat moves her hands to Adena’s shirt, intending to take it off; but she’s stopped by Adena humming no. 

Adena leans against Kat, pushing her down to lay flat on the bed. She moves her kisses to Kat’s jawline and then to her neck, moving to lie beside Kat, using her hands to guide Kat into turning onto her side as well, so that her back is against Adena’s front.

Adena traces the strap of Kat’s black bra with her fingertips, from the top of her shoulder to the band and back up again. Adena’s fingers gently stroke down Kat’s arm and then to Kat’s side. Adena places a kiss on Kat’s shoulder blade and another on her upper back. She can see the goosebumps forming on Kat’s arms and hear her slight inhale. 

Adena unclasps Kat’s bra and places another kiss over her previously covered skin, using her hands to remove the bra from Kat’s arm. Adena’s hand palms over Kat’s now exposed breast, eliciting a moan from Kat. She travels her hand down’ kat’s abdomen, stopping at Kat’s jeans, working to unbutton and remove them. Adena quickly removes her own jeans, as well. As much as she enjoys drawing things out to torture Kat, Adena also feels her own need to touch more of Kat. Adena slowly returns to straddling Kat. 

Kat remains on her back, staring up at Adena in awe of her beauty and confidence. Adena basks in the way Kat stares at her, hungrily. She wants to give Kat more to stare at, more to want. Adena removes her own shirt and she can see Kat’s fingers move ever so slightly. She knows Kat feels the the urge to reach out and touch her. Rather than let Kat give in to that urge, Adena moves Kat’s hands above her head and whispers in her ear, “No touching.” 

“That’s unfair,” Kat complains, but she doesn’t move her arms.

“Is it?” Adena asks between kisses along Kat’s neck, clearly unconcerned with Kat’s statement. Adena kisses down Kat’s chest and arrives at her breast. Adena runs her tongue over Kat’s nipple. Kat trembles with the first stroke, moans with the second, and is holding onto her pillow by the third. Adena continues kissing down Kat’s abdomen and then litters kisses along the hemline of Kat’s underwear. 

Adena looks up at Kat from between her legs, “Can I?”

Kat looks down and eagerly says, “Yes . . . please.”

Adena pulls Kat’s underwear off. As Adena places each kiss lower, Kat gasps and moans, her hips canting forward, asking Adena for more. Finally Adena reaches her destination and she slowly moves her tongue along Kat. 

Every kiss and touch had electrified Kat, made her yearn for Adena’s touch. The buildup made that first stroke from Adena’s tongue an intense experience. “Oh, God” Kat cries out. 

Adena moans in response to hearing Kat. She loves how loud Kat can be, how clearly she let’s Adena know how she feels about what she does. Adena continues her movements, long and slow as she pulls Kat’s thighs over her shoulders.

“Fuck . . . uh, fuuuck . . . me,” Kat lets out her favorite curse word.

Adena moves her focus to Kat’s clitoris, increasing the pace of her strokes.

Kat moans grow increasingly louder. Holding on to the pillow is no longer enough, Kat needs to touch Adena, too. Kat looks down at Adena working between her legs. “Oh, god,” she exclaims as she moves a hand to the back of Adena’s head, her fingers burrowed in her hair. Kat would like to continue watching Adena move against her, but she needs to lean her head back, needs to fill the room with expletives, affirmations, and Adena’s name, faster and louder, matching Adena’s pace below her until she reaches her climax. 

Kat loosens her grip on Adena’s head, breathing unsteadily as Adena kisses her way up Kat’s body. 

“Thaaaank you,” Kat giggles.

“Mmm, no, thank you,” Adena responds running her hand up and down Kat’s stomach. 

Kat licks her lips in anticipation and smiles to herself; she knows that Adena is just giving Kat a few minutes to get herself ready for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you read, please, please, please comment here or at my tumblr (same username) on anon or not, with anything. Like even just a smiley face or exclamation mark. It makes me pretty anxious to post stuff and any kind of affirmation makes me feel better.


	3. 3000 Miles Won't Stop Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr wanted a phone sex fic. Adena's in London and desperately missing Kat.

Adena has been in London for two weeks working; two very long weeks without Kat. This is the longest she has gone without seeing Kat since they began dating and she misses her terribly. It’s 10pm, and Adena is laying in bed unable to fall asleep. Her mind is filled with thoughts of Kat, wishing she were laying next to her. She’d be home in three days, but three days felt so far away. 

Adena could call Kat, but she knows Kat has plans for dinner with Jane and Sutton. She doesn’t want to bother her. Instead, Adena decides to scroll through her text history with Kat. The text messages are littered with photos they’ve sent each other over the past two weeks. 

The first few pictures from Kat were innocent - Kat pouting in the taxi after dropping Adena off at the airport, then Kat out for a walk. But with each passing day, it seems that the pictures became more . . . alluring. Last night, it was Kat at a work event wearing a dress Adena would have loved to rip off of her. This morning Kat laying in bed, her bare shoulder poking out from the blanket, leaving Adena wondering exactly how much clothing she had on underneath that blanket. And from a few hours ago, a photo of her legs in the bathtub, where Adena definitely knows she’s naked. 

Adena wants Kat . . . maybe she can catch her before she’s off to dinner. Maybe hearing her voice will be enough to help her sleep. 

“Hey, babe,” Kat coos happily. 

No, Adena was wrong. Hearing Kat’s voice would not help her sleep. It only furthered the ache between her legs. She imagined Kat in her bra and underwear searching her closet for an outfit tonight. 

“Hey,” Adena breathes out. 

Kat recognizes what that quality of Adena’s voice means. 

“Babe,” Kat’s voice lowers, matching Adena’s.

“You were very unkind today”

“I thought those pictures were very nice.” Adena can hear the smirk in Kat’s voice. She wants to kiss it away.

“Too nice . . . now I’m lying in a bed over 3,000 miles from you, and,” Adena hums before adding, “I’m just so turned on”. 

“I can still help.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. What do you want?” Adena can hear Kat settling onto her bed.

“You between my legs, your mouth on me.” 

“I’m there, spread your thighs for me.”

“Kat, put your mouth on me,” Adena pleads, her hand softly moving up her thigh. 

“Yes, baby, I’m there, licking you, slowly. Do you feel me?” Adena allows her hand to meet her center, strokes herself, slowly, imagining Kat’s tongue doing the work. 

“Yes,” Adena moans. 

“Good, you feel amazing,” Kat responds huskily. Adena imagines Kat touching herself, too. 

“I’m so close Kat.”

“Then come for me, baby. Let me move faster so you can come in my mouth.”

She moans out Kat’s name between panting breaths until her orgasm has ridden out imagining the reception she’ll receive from Kat in just three days time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, drop me a comment, no matter how brief if you're into it. Here or on Tumblr (same user name), w/ your user name or on anon. Thanks :)


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat wants to buy a strap on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired of staring at this. Hope y'all enjoy :)

Kat watches Adena move quietly in the kitchen. She watches her fill the kettle and place it on the stove serenely. Adena’s shirt starts to rise as she stretches to get a mug from the top shelf. It’s not a lot of skin, but it’s enough to get Kat’s mind wandering. 

Kat approaches Adena from behind, wrapping her arms around her abdomen, stroking her exposed skin.

“I’ve been thinking,” Kat whispers against Adena’s ear.

“Mmhmm?” Adena encourages, running her fingers over Kat’s arm.

“We should buy a strap on.”

“We should?” Kat can practically hear Adena raising her brow. 

“Yeah,” Kat kisses along Adena’s neck, “I think it’d be hot.” Kat plays with the top of Adena’s pants threatening to dip her fingers under the fabric. Adena lets out a breath as she holds on tightly to the counter top. 

The image is too much for Kat. She uses her hands on Adena’s waist to turn her around. Kat’s hands travel from Adena’s waist down her thighs, and in one swift motion, Kat’s lifting her onto the counter by her thighs. 

Kat kisses Adena hungrily, sucking on Adena’s bottom lip. She’s urged on by Adena’s legs wrapping around her waist, pulling her even closer. Kat’s hands caress down Adena’s body until she’s pulling off her top. Kat rakes her nails down Adena’s back - and then the kettle starts to whistle. 

Kat groans resting her forehead against Adena’s. Adena’s legs drop and she pats Kat’s leg gently. Kat moves the kettle glaring at it angrily, as though it intentionally interrupted her moment with Adena. 

Adena strides over to Kat, pulling Kat closer to her. “So we should go shopping after work”

“I could just take the day off,” Kat offers , “we can go right now.”

Adena laughs lightly and then kisses Kat. “Go to work,” Adena commands.

Kat grumbles, as she walks over to grab her purse. Adena is right, she should go to work. And she needs to leave right now, or she won’t be able to walk away. 

***

Kat is waiting outside of the store scrolling through her instagram as she waits for Adena. It’s only a few minutes before she hears the sound of boots approaching her, she recognizes it as Adena’s gait. 

“Kat,” Adena greets her along with a chaste kiss.

“After you,” Kat opens the door for Adena. Adena leads the way, past the literature, past the little trinkets for bachelorette parties, straight to the back room to what they’re looking for.

“Aww,” Kat says grabbing a vibrator on display. She looks to Adena, “It’s like the first time we hung out.”

Adena smiles at Kat, “Ah, yes. The night you told me you weren’t into ‘this.’” 

Kat puts the vibrator back on the shelf and pulls Adena close to her. “I am so into this, all of this.” When Kat pulls away from their kiss. she tacks on, “Didn’t you also say it wasn’t a come on?”

Adena ignores Kat’s last statement; she wanders towards the wall of harnesses.  
“What do you think?”

There are a variety of options. Kat has done some minor research during work. “I don’t think I like these,” Kat toys with the straps of one harness. “Too much effort, and I don’t know if I’d feel so sexy in it.”

“So something more like this?” Adena points to the RodeOh, it looks like a standard pair of underwear with room to put in a dildo.

“Yeah . . . or this!” Kat points to another pair of underwear. This pair has some lace along the sides. “I’d feel sexy in this.”

“You’re sexy in everything,” Adena instinctively responds, “But, uh, yes, I agree. You would look amazing in these.”

Kat tries to bite back her smile, feels a slight blush creep into her cheeks, as they proceed to the dildos. 

“There are even more options here,” Kat sees a ridiculously large dildo and can’t help herself from joking , “Babe, what do you think of this one?”

“Definitely not,” Adena laughs, pushing it back onto the shelf. “And none of these,” Adena points to the realistic looking options. 

It takes them a few minutes, going over size and color before they find one they can agree on. It’s an average sized dildo in black. 

Kat groans, staring at her phone. 

Sutton: What time are you getting here?

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot I was supposed to go to Jane and Sutton’s .” Kat makes a frustrated face when Adena takes her phone away in order to reply.

Kat: Heading over now

***  
Kat was listening intently to Sutton up until ten seconds ago when Adena placed her hand on Kat’s thigh. Kat’s eyes flicker away from Sutton’s face to the hand on her thigh. She’s suddenly very warm and an only focus on her desire to move Adena’s hand further up her leg. 

Adena leans forward into Kat’s space, as she continues talking to Sutton. Something about Alex and a date - Kat can only catch words here and there because her mind is consumed with Adena. She can smell the perfume she has come to associate with her- it’s earthy, wood with a hint of ginger.

Kat’s staring at Adena’s neck, imagining her lips there , imagining burying her face in her neck, being engulfed in that smell. Adena takes a sip of her cucumber water, which reminds Kat of the glass of wine in her hand. She drains her glass, hoping that occupying her mouth in this manner, will keep her from leaning forward and taking Adena’s lips into hers. 

When Adena leans back, away from Kat, she’s able to return to listening to the tail end of the conversation.

“.... Men!” Sutton exclaims

“Tell me about it,” Jane says, taking another sip of her wine. “I really thought that Ben and I hit it off on our date, but it looks like he’s ghosting on me.” Sutton reaches her hand out, asking that Jane hand over her phone, which she does reluctantly. 

Adena places her hand on Kat’s wrist and leans to whisper in her ear, “Would you like another glass?” Adena’s voice is unbearably low. The way she draws out those words, Kat can feel her breath playing on her skin. When Adena pulls away, her gaze is intense, and yet teasing. Adena’s eyes flicker from Kat’s eyes to her lips and back again before she gets up and leaves with Kat’s glass.

“Have you told her you love her yet?” Sutton asks once Adena is out of earshot.

“What?” Kat chokes on nothing 

“I guess it doesn’t matter if you’ve said it; it’s so obvious”

“Sutton’s right, so obvious” Jane agrees.  
.  
“You know, it looks like you could use a refill, too” Kat takes Jane’s glass and makes her way to the kitchen. Kat pretends not to hear Sutton’s “so in love”.

“I know what you’re doing,”

“What do you mean . . . .Kat?” Kat knows Adena used her name because she knows that Kat loves the ways it sounds when she says it. It’s punctuated and longing. Adena holds Kat’s eyes challenging her to make a move. 

Kat smiles, setting the glass down on the counter. She grabs Adena’s hand. “We’re leaving. Now.”

“It was so nice seeing you all again.”

“Yeah, you, too!” Sutton responds to Adena.

“Where’s my wine?” Jane asks

“You know where the kitchen is,” Kat calls out before shutting the door behind her. 

***

The cab ride back to Adena’s apartment was torturous for Kat. She kept her hands to herself the entire ride, knowing that if she allowed herself to touch Adena at all, she wouldn’t be able to restrain herself from doing all the things she wanted to do. 

Once in the apartment, Kat doesn’t have to hold back anymore. Immediately she drops her purse on the floor, turning to face Adena. She allows herself to take in all of Adena’s body following the length of her legs up to her exposed midriff and bare shoulders, landing on her face. Her oh so beautiful face. 

Kat saunters forward, forcing Adena to step backwards until she’s pressed up against the wall. Kat stares at Adena’s lips, grazing her nose against Adena’s; her lips ghost over Adena’s, teasing her briefly before she surges forward, and takes her lips into her own. Her kisses start out slow, her tongue slowly working it’s way into Adena’s mouth. With each shift in their kiss, Kat increases her intensity, moving her body closer, and closer to Adena until her leg is pressed against Adena creating a pleasant pressure. 

The sound of Adena moaning into her mouth, causes Kat to smile. She steps away from Adena to take off her shirt. Adena first takes off her hijab and then strips away her shirt and jeans. Kat reaches her hand out to trace her collarbone. Then she lets her fingers wander along Adena’s breast, her abdomen, and then to her hip. Kat feels her desire grow as her fingers travel down Adena’s body. The goosebumps developing on Adena’s skin indicate she is feeling the same. Kat applies pressure to Adena’s hip, requesting that she turn around. 

Kat sweeps Adena’s hair to the side and brings her fingers down Adena’s back. She places soft kisses on Adena’s shoulder, working her way up her neck, Adena’s breath hitching. Kat palms Adena’s breast, applying pressure in rhythm to her kisses. Her kisses are sloppy, her tongue playing against Adena’s neck. Adena’s movements press her further up against Kat and her moans beg for more contact. Kat uses her free hand to trace the trim of Adena’s underwear before slipping her hand underneath the fabric. 

“Fuck,” Kat moans when she feels how ready Adena is. She bites her lip, as she places a few soft strokes against Adena. Remembering their earlier purchase, Kat convinces herself to remove her hand and pull away from Adena. 

Adena whimpers in confusion and turns around; she quickly finds herself being pressed back into the wall with a kiss. Kat’s hand goes over the curve of Adena’s ass and pulls her leg onto Kat’s waist. Kat does the same with Adena’s other leg, until she is the only thing holding Adena up. Adena wraps her arms around Kat’s neck, kissing her, as Kat walks them over to the bed. 

Kat places Adena gently onto the bed and walks away to retrieve the strap on. She can feel Adena watching her as she works to change into the underwear and place the dildo. Out of her periphery, she can see Adena moving her fingers along her body, stroking from her breast to her navel, waiting for Kat to be the one to be touching her. 

Kat kisses up Adena’s leg, pulling her underwear off. She dots kisses up to Adena’s hip, up her abdomen and chest until she is kissing her lips, their bodies fully pressed together again. Kat reaches her hand down and guides the strap on to it’s destination. She works slowly, unsure of how to pace herself. 

Adena’s eyes flutter closed and her hands go to Kat’s waist setting the speed. As she sinks further into Adena, her noises grow louder. Kat watches as Adena’s mouth opens wider to produce each sound, how she licks her lips occasionally. Kat has found her rhythm and Adena’s hands have moved to her back, her lips finding Kat’s. 

When Adena struggles to keep up with their kisses, Kat knows she’s getting close. The pressure created by their movements, has Kat just shy of her own orgasm. She wants more. 

Kat debates on how to proceed and then blurts out, “Can you turn around?”

Adena blinks her eyes open and licks her lip “Uh huh,” she answers urgently. 

They move quickly, neither one wanting any loss of contact. Kat is quicker to finding her rhythm with Adena this time. She holds on to Adena’s hips as she moves into her. Her improved ability to move, increases the pressure against her. Adena is gripping at the bed sheets, moaning, breathing heavily, waiting to be pushed over the edge. 

“Oh, babe,” Kat murmurs, “fuck, just , ugh, fuck.”

Kat reaches her hand over until she reaches Adena’s clit. She strokes her, as she continues the movements of her hips. She knows that Adena’s orgasm is rolling in when she starts to moan out Kat’s name. 

Hearing her name uttered over and over again in that breathy tone, hearing Adena urge her on with “please”, Kat’s moans join Adena’s as they reach their orgasms together. 

Slowly she pulls out and removes her underwear. Adena is waiting with open arms to receive her. Kat buries her face in Adena’s neck, throws an arm and leg over her, wanting to remain tangled up in Adena for as long as she can. Adena places a kiss to her forehead. 

“That was definitely hot”

“Mmhmm,” Kat smiles “no buyer’s remorse here”. Kat takes a deep breath in, feeling her lungs fill with the smell of wood and ginger, the smell of Adena, the smell of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment, here, Tumblr, wherever.


	5. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few nights without seeing each other and they are eager to make up for the lost time.

Adena really should have been expecting Kat’s text. They last saw each other two nights ago and wouldn’t be able to see each other until late tonight. The event for Scarlet that Kat has been working on tirelessly is finally here.

She was between photo sessions when she decided to check her phone. The text itself was innocent enough - “Can’t figure out what to wear” but it’s coupled with a selfie of Kat in her bra. She really should have been prepared for Kat’s teasing. Adena determines that she has enough time before she has to get back to work that she can call Kat.

“Hey, babe!” Kat answers the video chat happily.

“I see you still haven’t decided what to wear.” The angle at which she’s holding the phone, allows Adena to see the matching black lace underwear Kat has on.

“I’ve narrowed it down to these two dresses.” 

“Hmm,” Adena considers the two dresses presented to her. Both are beautiful and each have a certain appeal for Adena - the gold would show off Kat’s legs and the black dress has a deep V neck. “Wear the black.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yes. It’s the one I want to take off you when I see you tonight,” she draws out her words, her voice deepening. Then she adds, as if though her previous statement never occurred, “I have to get back to work. Have fun tonight.” 

***

Just as she’s about to leave the studio, Adena checks her phone again. There’s another selfie from Kat waiting for her. The lighting is low, but she can make out the intense look Kat gives the camera. It’s like she’s looking at Adena herself. Her finger lingering at the base of the V of her dress, as though it’s about to hook into the fabric and expose more skin. Adena lets out a breath. Tonight is going to be a long night.

***

Adena is reading in bed when her phone buzzes. She mentally prepares herself for what this selfie will hold. Her eyes immediately focus on Kat’s mouth, her tongue is peeking out, ready to take a cherry into her mouth. Kat’s drinking an Old Fashioned tonight. Adena closes her eyes, groaning in frustration, when the phone buzzes again. She’s not sure if she’s ready for another picture so soon. 

Kat’s laughing looking at Sutton who is clearly snapping this selfie while Jane poses on Kat’s other side with her drink. Adena finds herself laughing, it’s as though she can hear Kat’s beautiful laughter right beside her. The way Kat’s face lights up with joy, it’s contagious. 

***

With the amount of time Kat spent at Adena’s apartment, it only made sense to give her a key. When Adena had broached the topic, Kat was clearly hesitant. Despite officially being girlfriends for months, Kat could still be guarded. It took some time, but Kat has finally been using her key. Each time it happens, Adena feels a warmth spread within her, a happiness that Kat feels comfortable in Adena’s space, feels as though she belongs there - because she does. 

Adena hears the lock turning, the familiar, pleasant sensation filling her body, as she puts her book down. 

“Are you asleep?” Kat whispers loudly, taking off her heels.

“No, love, I’m awake.”

“Good.” Kat bunches her dress in her hand to help her as she moves onto the bed where she straddles Adena. “I missed you.” She leans down for a kiss. 

“How was it?”

“Eh boring - the same as any other event. Have I mentioned that I missed you?”

Adena smiles, running her hands up Kat’s bare thighs, “Yes, love. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to join you tonight.”

Kat pouts, “Yeah, but I understand.” Kat hums and closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of Adena’s hands on her. She pushes Adena’s shirt up, running her hands across her abdomen. Kat squeezes Adena’s hip gently making note of the underwear she has on. “Oh? I see you have some expectations for tonight.”

“Well,” Adena draws mindless figures on Kat’s thigh with her finger, “you do tend to come home from these events with a certain thing in mind.”

Kat laughs at the truth in Adena’s words. She wants her, craves her what feels like all of the time. But when she spends nights without her, when she’s had a few drinks, the need intensifies. 

“Speaking of which, how much have you had tonight?”

“Not that much, I promise,” Kat assures her ever considerate girlfriend. Kat tugs on Adena’s top, pulling her up. Kat nips at Adena’s upper lip, feels Adena’s lips curve into a smile. 

Adena’s hands shift towards Kat’s hips and she pulls her closer to her, crashes her lips against Kat’s with the desire she’s felt since Kat asked for help choosing a dress. Kat gasps briefly before matching the intensity of Adena’s kiss. Her hips rocking into Adena’s body. Her hand at Adena’s neck, fingers tangled in her hair. 

“Get it,” Kat whispers to Adena, her voice laced with longing. 

It doesn’t take Adena long to place the dildo. It’s not a frequently used item in the bedroom, but Adena had all night to think about Kat in her dress and the various ways she wanted to pleasure her.

Kat slowly lowers herself onto Adena. Eyes closed, biting her lower lip as she hums in pleasure. Adena is captivated by her, by the way she moves slightly up before pushing further down, and repeats, until she’s finally accommodated the entirety of the strap on. Kat let’s out a moan of satisfaction.

Adena’s hands on Kat’s waist, allow her to to feel Kat in all the ways possible. Makes her feel close to Kat when she’s sitting atop her. 

Kat’s sentences follow the rhythm of her movements. “You feel. So good.” She pauses to let out a soft moan. “I thought of you. All night. Of coming home. To you. To this.” Kat looks right at Adena as she says, “I love when you fuck me, babe.”

Adena moans in response. Dirty talk isn’t typically a turn on for Adena, but she loves when Kat expresses herself. In these moments, Kat isn’t worrying about saying the right thing, about appearing strong, it’s raw and it’s real. In the cover of darkness, she’s able to lay herself completely bare, to let Adena know exactly how she feels and what she wants. Adena loves knowing the effect she has on Kat. That’s the real turn on. That Kat becomes so undone by her. 

“Kat,” Adena moans, maintaining their eye contact. 

“Uuunf,” Kat loves hearing everything Adena pours into her name. It furthers the pleasure she feels at her center. Kat brings her hand to caress between her cleavage, stroking the exposed skin of her breasts. She feels Adena’s fingers dig into her ass, feels Adena’s hips move forward, the breathy gasp of desire, wishing it was her own hands touching Kat. 

Kat peels her sleeves down, until the top of her dress falls at her waist exposing her bare chest. Kat cups her breasts in her hands. 

“You look. So. Incredibly. Hot.” The way Kat's hair frames her face, the way her mouth moves with each sound, her eyes closed in concentration on the feeling their bodies moving together create. Kat looks commanding, the way she moves above her, taking charge of her own pleasure. 

“Mmm, mmmph, uh,” Kat can't get the words out, her orgasm quickly approaching. She uses her hand to gesture what she needs and Adena understands. 

Adena presses her thumb against Kat's clit, encouraging Kat with “Yes, love”. 

Kat quickly fills the room with “Oh”s, each successive moan getting shorter and higher pitched until she trembles with her orgasm, her mouth open unable to emit any more sound. Until her orgasm's little aftershocks end and she takes an audible breath in.

Kat leans down to kiss Adena's waiting lips. They kiss fiercely, open mouthed, tongues dancing. Adena attempts to flip Kat onto her back, but feels her resistance. 

“No. My turn.”

Kat lowers herself, placing soft kisses along her way; each kiss placed causes Adena to twitch slightly. Kat swiftly removes the strap on and finds her place between Adena’s legs.

Kat places a soft kiss on Adena’s center. 

Adena breathes out a moan, her hands clutching at the bedsheets. 

Kat places another kiss and then moves her tongue slowly against her. 

“Oh”

“Mmm, I love this.”

“Mm, mhmm.”

“Love fucking you.”

“Uh.Uh huh. Oh. Kat.” Adena’s hips move forward and her grip on the sheets tightens. 

“Yes?” she feigns ignorance.

“Please,” Adena begs.

“Tell me.” She wants Adena to say what she wants, wants to hear that she needs Kat just as much as Kat needs her.

“More, uh, make me come, love.”

Kat moans into her with the pleasure of hearing Adena’s words, she increases the speed and intensity of her licks, until she focuses solely on Adena’s clit, working her tongue in tight circles before placing the final strokes that force Adena to hold tightly to Kat’s hair instead of the bed sheets. 

When Adena loosens her grip and her whimpers start to die down, Kat places kisses on Adena’s body working her way back up. She knows that Adena needs time to recover; if it weren’t for that, Kat would gladly continue her work. 

They tangle their arms and legs into each other, holding each other silently, as their breathing returns to normal. 

Adena nuzzles closer and murmurs into Kat’s neck. “I love you.”

Kat pulls her closer, places a kiss at her forehead, “I love you.” 

Just like the key, Kat had reservations about exchanging I love yous. It’s not that she didn’t feel it; it was obvious how very much in love she was with Adena el Amin from the start. But saying it, putting it out into the world, acknowledging its reality. That had scared Kat. Until one day the words flew out of her mouth, when the feelings were too big to contain. How Adena smiled sweetly at her, kissed away her worries, and murmured “I love you, too,” into her lips. 

Each "I love you" from Adena is a reassurance that Kat can let her guard down. Can be real. Can speak and feel without worry. That this love has no conditions. Over time the fear dissipated and “I love you” has come to feel like safety, a welcome home. 

Kat pulls Adena closer to her, placing her lips against Adena’s ear as she strokes her hair, whispers again, “I love you.” 

Adena places soft kisses at her neck. Kat knows the unspoken words Adena conveys with her body, knows that Adena is preparing for another round of sex. But this time will be softer, slower, their bodies whispering I love you over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say things to me. I love validation (don't we all though?)!


	6. You Got That Legendary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena was modeling for an art friend and neglected to mention the outfit she'd be wearing. An omission Kat finds appalling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to initially mention that the songs are CRZY by Kehlani then Get on Your Knees by Nicki and Ariana.
> 
> This all started with Kat saying she quotes Nicki in bed. Then a friend and I were discussing suits. And yeah that's how this happened.

“ _I go, I go, I go, I go crazy, crazy,_ ” Kat sings along to the music emanating from her phone. She holds her towel up to her chest as she dances her way across the apartment. Sometimes Kat enjoys getting ready to go out just as much as she enjoys going out. “ _I got it, I got it, I got it and you gone respect it,_ ” Kat sings dramatically throwing her towel on a chair. 

Her phone buzzes with a notification, most likely from Adena. Kat quickly finishes hooking on her bra to read her text.

Adena (6:42pm): Almost there. 

It’s little, so simple, but the heart emoji and crown that Kat attached to Adena’s contact info makes her smile each time she sees it. 

Kat (6:43pm): See you soon! *kiss emoji*

Kat continues dancing and singing only pausing to pull various articles of clothing on. She’s just finished clasping her necklace when she feels soft hands she recognizes as Adena’s wrap around her waist. Kat runs her hands over Adena’s, swaying to the music.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hi, love,” Adena murmurs against Kat’s skin. “I just have to change and we can go.”

“How was y-,” Kat’s words die on her lips once her eyes land on Adena. She is looking glorious in a black suit and burgundy hijab. Kat finds her voice again, “Um, hold on.” Kat pulls the lapels of the suit jacket, bringing Adena closer to her. “You did not mention what you would be wearing for this shoot.”

Adena smiles at Kat, dragging her hands up the sides of her thighs to her waist. “I did not realize this would be of such interest to you.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Kat smooths her hands over Adena’s chest, rubbing the tie between her fingers. Kat leans forward, her nose rubbing against Adena’s, her lips ghosting over Adena’s, teasing. Instead of her lips, Kat places a kiss on her cheek and then her neck. “But I’m totally into it.”

“Good to know, but,” Adena gasps, feeling Kat’s tongue along her neck, “uh, aren’t we running late to meet up with your friends.”

“No, we’re totally fine,” Kat slides Adena’s suit jacket off, runs her hands up Adena’s back.

“Mmm, are you sure?”

“Mmhmm,” Kat doesn’t bother to pause between kisses to properly respond; then she registers the trilling of the next song. Kat huffs out a short laugh into Adena’s neck, “Yeah, we’re not leaving here on time.”

Kat takes a step back, running her hands to Adena’s shoulder, she pushes down so that Adena sits on the bed. Her fingers go up Adena’s neck and then underneath her chin. Kat tilts her head back and leans forward, brushing her lips softly against Adena’s. She runs her tongue over her upper lip before seeking entrance. 

Kat lets her hands fall from Adena’s face, reaches towards her pants to undo the clasp and zipper. She pulls on Adena’s lower lip lightly as she moves away from her. Smiles at the groan of disappointment from Adena. She moves just out of Adena’s reach maintaining eye contact as she slides her pants down her hips. She dances, turning away from Adena pulling her pants the rest of the way down. She slowly stands up straight, carrying her pants to the chair across the room. Her intent to have Adena watch her walk away and walk back towards her. 

“Come here,” Adena husks once Kat is close again. 

Kat takes the last few steps at a saunter, slowly settling into her lap “ _Let me see what you’re working with,_ ” Kat sings, her hands loosening Adena’s tie with no intention of fully removing it. She pulls on the tie, bringing Adena’s face closer to hers. She runs her lips across Adena’s cheek, against her ear. “ _If you’re riding, I’m_ -” her words end with a kiss along Adena’s jawline. Her hand let go of the tie and begin to unbutton the top of Adena’s shirt. 

She’s only halfway through when she feels Adena’s hands slide from their hold on her ass up to her back. Adena’s short nails lightly scratch her back and then she’s tugging at Kat’s top to remove it. Kat stops her work on Adena’s top, reaches for the bottom of her own shirt. Kat leans her body closer to Adena as she pulls the top over her head, so that her newly exposed skin would be directly in front of Adena’s face. 

When Kat looks back to Adena, she sees that her efforts were effective. Adena’s cark eyes are focused on Kat’s abdomen. Adena’s hands glide over Kat’s stomach softly, raising goosebumps on Kat’s skin. Adena’s hands move to Kat’s chest; her hands simply running over the fabric of the bra, Adena kisses the space between her breasts. Kat hums in delight and Adena squeezes, kneads her chest bringing her breasts closer together. Adena moves her kisses to the swell of exposed skin. Kat squeezes Adena’s neck, breathing heavily in approval of her actions. 

Adena’s hands work down Kat’s sides and then to the bed so she can lean back and admire Kat’s unclothed body. Kat uses this opportunity to return to unbuttoning the rest of Adena’s shirt. 

Adena works to remove her hijab. There’s something about the soft way Adena places her hijab next to her and runs her fingers through her hair that gives Kat pause. She still feels the charge of sexual desire, but there’s also a surge of love, of appreciation for the little details that make Adena who she is, of gratitude to have Adena in her life. Kat’s hands still on Adena’s waist as she looks into her eyes, “ _You got that legendary, this shit is freak scary_.” This is completely new territory for her. 

Adena smiles gently at her, places her hands at the small of Kat’s back, and pulls her closer, into a kiss. It’s soft at first, recognizing the meaning the lyrics hold for her beyond their intended meaning. Kat reciprocates in understanding. And then Adena squeezes Kat’s hips, adding more pressure to her kiss, working her tongue into Kat’s mouth. Kat rocks forward with each squeeze Adena applies. Over and over again, until they have to break apart for air. 

Kat smirks despite her heavy breathing; she pushes Adena back onto the bed, pushes Adena’s shirt to the side, showing off as much of her skin as she can without removing it. Kat starts her kisses at Adena’s neck, along her breasts, and down to her stomach. Kat takes her time with kisses along her stomach. She can feel the slight twitches of Adena’s body as Kat’s face gets closer and closer to where Adena wants her. Kat removes Adena’s pants and settles between Adena’s legs. Kat runs her hands up Adena’s thighs, appreciating the sight before her. From where she is, she can see Adena’s tie lying against her abdomen, between her bra, the shirt splayed open, framing her body. 

“God, you look good,” Kat tells her. Adena lifts her head forward to look at Kat - Kat who has begun to kiss Adena’s inner thigh while maintaining eye contact. 

She moans, letting her head fall back to the bed, “So do you.”

Adena inhales sharply when Kat reaches her center. Rather than place the next kiss there, Kat works her way up, to the top of Adena’s thigh, she hooks her fingers in Adena’s underwear, pulling the fabric back an inch. Kat drags her lips across the skin softly, teasing Adena with the light pressure. Then she runs the tip of her tongue across the skin slowly.

“Kat,” Adena draws out, begging for more. 

Kat nips at her and pulls her underwear completely off. Then places Adena’s legs over her shoulders, her hands holding tight to Adena’s hips as she places her first kiss on Adena’s center. 

Adena’s body shrinks away, overwhelmed at finally receiving the touch she had been wanting, then returns seeking more. Kat places soft kisses, then follows up with her tongue, placing broad strokes over her. Adena’s hand lands on Kat’s head, her breathing becoming shorter. 

Kat can feel her desire pooling at the sounds Adena is making. Broad, slow licks become shorter and more focused. Kat’s almost certain she could come from simply hearing Adena’s pleasure. 

“Uh - Uh - Kat.” Kat can tell that Adena’s body is almost ready to unravel. Not ready to be done, Kat returns to slower movements. “Mmm - uh - Kat - mm - stop.”

“Stop?” Kat pulls away worried she’s done something wrong. 

“I want you up here, with me.” 

Reassured, Kat acknowledges Adena’s desire and works her way up Adena’s body until she’s directly above her. Adena pulls her closer, places frenetic kisses along her neck. Adena’s hands fumble as she works to remove Kat’s bra. Adena’s lips place kisses along Kat’s collarbone while her hands hold Kat’s breasts. She rubs her thumb against Kat’s nipple causing Kat to lean her forehead onto Adena’s - “fuck.”

Adena follows up with her tongue, she licks her softly in one direction, then circles her nipple, flicks with the tip of her tongue, finally taking as much of Kat’s breast into her mouth as she can. Kat’s body arches into Adena, moaning out her name.

Adena’s hand works its way between their bodies until her fingers have reached Kat. She runs her fingers along Kat slowly, taking up lubrication. She runs one finger slowly across Kat’s clit - “fuck, Adena” - then again -Kat bucks into her hand - shortens her stroke - Kat shifts to allow her hand to find Adena. 

Kat presses her cheek against Adena’s;wanting to feel close to Adena, but too worked up to kiss her. Kat devotes all of her energy to rubbing her fingers against Adena, to breathing as Adena’s fingers push her closer to her orgasm. She rocks her body against Adena’s hand, asking for more and more pressure, her own strokes against Adena becoming more intense. Kat’s breathing becomes more ragged as she feels Adena’s body tense with her orgasm, Kat’s soon follows. There is no better feeling than getting Adena to her orgasm.

“I love you,” Adena croons. 

“I love you.”

“So suits?”

“Apparently,” Kat laughs. “I just keep learning more and more about what I like.” 

“I am very happy to help with the learning process.”

Kat hums, nuzzling closer to Adena. “I am so glad I moved in. I wonder what other outfits I’ve missed out on.” 

Adena shakes her head, laughing softly, “This is what you look forward to in our sharing an apartment.”

“Uh, yeah. But also everything else.” Kat holds Adena a little tighter, kisses her back. “Like waking up to you each morning. And being able to talk about our days face to face over dinners.”

“Speaking of! We need to leave.”

“Oh, shit, you’re right.” Kat groans in displeasure. If she could bail tonight, she would. She’d much rather stay in bed, holding Adena in her arms. Placing soft kisses at her back, until they fall asleep embracing. “Let me text Jane that we’re running late.”

***  
[Just a little Bonus:]

Kat furrows her brow at Jane in question as she leaves over and pulls Kat’s top slightly. 

“Next time you have sex right before dinner, you should make sure your outfit covers your love marks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last chapter I had planned in my head, so if you have any suggestions/prompts, you can let me know on Tumblr. I won't write any sex prompt, though. There are definitely some things I"m not comfortable with and I like for there to be a little background beyond the sex in each chapter. You don't have to formulate all that, if you want to send me a prompt. I just want you to know why I might not take a prompt if given. 
> 
> Again, please drop me a comment, here or Tumblr if you like the chapter.


	7. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of 201, so stay away if you haven't seen it via Hulu yet. 
> 
> Adena has been craving Kat all day.

Adena watches the way Kat bites onto her lower lip, breath bated, waiting for Adena to join her. Kat's gaze moving from Adena's bare chest, down her stomach, to her hands pulling down her pants. She smiles almost bashfully when she looks back up and sees Adena looking directly at her, caught her so clearly lusting after her. 

The pants cast aside, Adena makes her way to the bed, moves her legs slowly against Kat's before settling atop her, enjoying the hitch in Kat's breath it causes. She enjoys the knowledge that she's not the only one wanting. 

Kat's hands glide over her thighs, until they come to rest on her hips, grounding her there, keeping her close, her head tilting up to capture Adena's lips. 

 

When Kat pulls away, she looks so vulnerable, running her eyes over Adena's face, almost searching. Adena holds her, hoping to provide what she's looking for. 

Adena is completely enamored and she wasn't lying to Kat when she said that what she needed more than her doing anything was just to be able to talk about it. To know that she was worrying unnecessarily, that Kat wanted her. 

She continues to look at her warmly, hoping Kat can see, can sense, all that Adena feels for her. That there are no expectations tonight, only affection. 

 

And she must because, Kat pulls her closer for another kiss. But this time, it's fervent, harder, and Kat switches their positions, until her lips move down to Adena's neck. 

She can't help the gasp that escapes her mouth from this unexpected shift. 

Uncertain where to place her hand as Kat's lips progress down her chest, moving further than they have before. She needs to hold onto something, her tightly wound body, already tingling when Kat's lips are at her stomach. Her hands grabbing at the pillow, not wanting her hand on Kat's head to pressure her or dictate pace. 

She's already breathing heavily with the anticipation of Kat's tongue when she feels her shift below, hands gripping her thighs. 

With that first broad stroke, her head falls back, her mouth agape as she clutches to the bed. 

 

The moans escaping her mouth - she hears the effect it has on Kat, as she breathes more heavily between licks, her fingers holding tighter to Adena's legs until Adena comes with Kat's name on her lips.

 

Despite her heavy breathing, she can hear Kat murmur "fuck" against her inner thigh. 

"Come here," Adena urges, her craving for Kat not completely sated.

"Was it okay?" Kat asks, casting the sheet off of her, wiping her mouth self consciously.

"So good," Adena breathes out, pulling Kat into a kiss, her hand working its way between them. She moans again when she feels the effects of earlier between Kat's legs. "So, so good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it let me know. I love comments.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut which can be uncomfortable, so this may not be as detailed as some may prefer.


End file.
